Our Lips Are Sealed (But Are Theirs?)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Fed up with the constant hypocrisy from Ashley and Seth, Amanda decides to distance herself from them until they get their heads on straight... but will it work? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Fed Up

_**October 18th 2015…**_

_Amanda went wide eyed, then narrowed her eyes… and then closed the hotel room door, packing her things up and grabbing her LG G Stylo, texting Finn._

_'Sleepover's cancelled, heading towards your room.'_

_And Finn responded quickly as he knew it involved Ashley and Seth._

'_Seth is with her isn't he?' _

_'And I've had it, they can fuck in both beds for all I care!' Amanda responded before grabbing her duffel bag… at the moment Ashley walked in, Ashley turning startled._

"_Mandy… I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Ashley said._

_"Go smash your fuckbuddy!" Amanda spat out, barely walking into the hallway before Ashley turned her around._

"_It isn't like that at all!" Ashley snapped._

_"That's what both of you said about me and Finn when you damn well know that Finn and I are only friends!" Amanda retorted before Seth reached them and tried to prevent Amanda from leaving… only to be punched in the nose, Ashley helping Seth stay standing as Amanda left._

_"She's pissed…" Seth replied._

_"She's hurt, not pissed." Ashley responded, before closing the door._

"_Well at least we admit we are together unlike them." Seth replied._

"_I don't want to talk about that at all." Ashley retorted before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut._

_Amanda reached the 7th floor and room 754, Finn letting her into the room before closing and locking the door and the two embracing each other… and Finn rubbing Amanda's back as Amanda tried to hold back tears._

_"It's okay. You don't have to deal with them anymore, Darlin'." Finn whispered as he cradled Amanda's face in his hands and brushed her tears away._

_"Why do they see us as being in the wrong? All we did is get to know each other. How can two people always on the road refuse to accept that everyone just gets close to each other?" Amanda replied quietly._

"_He's not gonna cope with it when Ashley leaves with Redbull tomorrow." Finn responded._

_"Too damn bad for them then." Amanda responded, Finn getting her to drink some water after she took her makeup off and was in her pajamas… and once she was in the bed, Finn had a washcloth on her head and saw a text from Bryan on his IPhone 6 as Amanda tied her honey brown and blonde hair back into a ponytail._

_'Hey, Tiny just ran out of the room she and Ash were in! You've seen her?!'_

_'Got her here with me, Ash and Seth were hypocritical and acted like she should've just stayed there and ignored it.' Finn replied, Bryan responding quickly._

_'If you have the things in there to make a hot toddy, it usually helps to calm her.'_

_Finn mixed up the drink after putting the now hot water in a Styrofoam cup, handing it to Amanda and her slowly drinking it… and Amanda feeling the alcohol set in as Finn grabbed a beer for himself._

_"To how we are… anyone who hates it can go to hell." Finn replied._

_"To making our choices, others' opinions be damned." Amanda responded, clinking their glasses together before they finished their drinks and Finn threw the beer bottle and cup away before he got in the bed and her head rested on his right shoulder before they closed their eyes…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015...**_

TJ looked around the hotel with Bo and Brigette following him.

"She's never late so where is she?" TJ replied.

"You told her the lobby right?" Bo asked.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?" TJ replied before the elevator door open and Ashley walked out.

"This ain't good." Bo said, as Ashley was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses that covered her face.

"Hungover." Ashley stated.

"Whoa! Hardy drinks!" Bo responded.

"Sleepover went wrong?" Brigette asked.

"This is one of those things where you just don't ask." Ashley said.

"Ash…" Brigette responded.

"I made her feel neglected, she went to her boytoy." Ashley explained.

"5'11", dark hair, blue eyes and 34 years old?" TJ responded, Bo spitting out his Pepsi.

"34?! Tiny's barely 25!" Bo replied.

"As I said don't ask." Ashley responded before heading out to RV as the elevator door opened again, Amanda and Finn walking out.

"That's him right?" Bo whispered.

"Let's get out of here." TJ replied.

"I'm never drinking a hot toddy again, my eyes feel like they're gonna explode." Amanda muttered, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Bo, Bo, Bo! No!" TJ shouted as Bo stormed over and punched Finn in the face.

"Find someone to fuck that's your age creep!" Bo yelled before he left, TJ and Brigette standing there wide eyed.

Amanda helped Finn up and checked on him, TJ and Brigette running to them.

"What's gotten into Bo?!" Finn asked.

"He's just a bit overprotective." TJ answered.

"A bit? I'm not that 17 year old he found hitchhiking away from an abusive asshole anymore." Amanda responded.

"Doesn't matter how old you get he will beat the shit out of the guy you date, especially if they are over 30." TJ replied.

Amanda held the ice pack to Finn's eye after thanking Brigette for it… and the blonde saw that Amanda had no makeup on and her eyes were puffy.

"Listen, whatever happened between you and Ash, I'm sure things will work out. Kiddo, she's your sister." Brigette replied.

The two hugged and Brigette kissed Amanda's forehead.

Bo and Ashley were in the RV, Bo still seething.

"You got guts to punch him." Ashley said.

"He had it coming, fucking creepy prick." Bo replied.

"Flashbacks of Mandy all bruised and bleeding hit you again?" Ashley asked.

"He's 34 and she's 25!" Bo exclaimed.

"I don't like the age difference either… but he is gentle to her from what I've seen." Ashley explained.

"Well you never know what's going on behind closed doors." Bo said.

"True." Ashley replied, glancing into the hotel. "Why are her eyes all puffy?" She responded.

"Ah-ha! More proof for me to bash him!" Bo yelled before leaving.

He ran into the hotel, Amanda standing up.

"Here's what happened, there was more bourbon in the hot toddy I drank. And I was crying last night, Bo. Finn has never hurt me so calm your ass down!" Amanda explained.

Bo looked to TJ and Brigette, the two confirming it with a nod… and Bo headed outside.

Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back, placing the ice pack to her reddened eyes to soothe them.

"How the fuck do you have the power to calm down a 6'5" man?!" TJ asked.

"Years of experience, TJ." Amanda responded as they hugged.

_Silver Rainbow _by Genesis played through Amanda's earbuds as she finished applying her makeup.

And she hoped no one noticed how she was today.


	2. Retracing Our Steps

_**September 21st 2015…**_

_The right hook she threw dropped Charlotte with ease… and then Amanda ran at the ropes and was tripped up._

_The referee called for a disqualification and Amanda looked at the person who tripped her… and saw Seth._

"_The hell did you do that for?!" Amanda yelled, blood pouring from her mouth because of a missing tooth as Finn helped her sit up and held a towel to her mouth._

"_That's for trying to interfere in mine and Ash's relationship!" Seth responded._

"_Focus more on Ash and leave Mandy alone!" Finn replied angrily._

"_She will hunt you two down." Seth said._

_Amanda pulled herself up, Finn running at Seth and dropkicking him… he then got onto the turnbuckle before hitting Seth with the Coup De Grace and then getting Amanda away from there._

"_He's enjoying this storyline too damn much!" Amanda growled as Finn helped her open her mouth and Ashley and Dr. Amann reached them._

"_What happened to the fake blood?" Ashley asked._

"_There was no need for it, apparently!" Amanda responded. _

"_Hang on are you accusing Seth of doing that on purpose?!" Ashley demanded._

"_This is the second time in nearly two months that someone's been busted open because of him! Tell him to pull back on the damn force of what he does because Bret was right, Seth is reckless in that ring!" Finn responded, intervening to keep the fighting from escalating._

"_Oh natural you would take her side wouldn't you?" Ashley asked._

"_Mandy's been in your life since you two were kids, why are you letting Seth poison you against her?!" Finn replied._

"_I'm not being poisoned by anyone, unless you want to count the fire that you and that basic bitch have started in me!" Ashley growled._

"_He could've broken my damn jaw out there! And would've done so with a smile on his face! Your so called loving boyfriend is a worthless scumbag and you're too blinded to see it!" Amanda shouted before Finn and Dr. Amann guided her into the trainer's office, Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders._

_And Amanda knew that Ashley just wouldn't listen…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

_Land Of Confusion _by Genesis played through Amanda's earbuds as she was in her new ring outfit, a black crisscrossed cropped top with white slash marks printed on them and the black shorts patterned the same way as an homage to the late Chris Benoit.

She tied her ring boots before strapping her kick pads on, finishing her 3rd cup of coffee and Finn seeing that she fixed up her nails with Ella + Mila's All About The Base base coat, Ella + Mila's Lights Out and Ella + Mila's In A Rush top coat.

"Mind still on last night, Babe?" Finn asked, calling Amanda by one of her many nicknames after Amanda closed out Spotify and put her phone and earbuds aside after unplugging her earbuds.

"I want to strangle both of them. But Brigette's right, things will cool down… at some point." Amanda responded as Finn pulled her into a hug.

A knock sounded at the door as they let go and then Terry walked in… and knew Amanda was hiding how exhausted she was.

"You look like hell." Terry replied.

"Always blunt with the truth." Amanda responded.

"Where's your Shield gear?" Terry asked.

"I'm not working with the guys tonight. Especially not with Seth with how he's treated me." Amanda replied.

"If Luke was on WWE instead of Impact I would say there is room on Team K.O. Though Luke is in town tonight." Terry responded.

"That feud with Ashley's brothers, right." Amanda replied.

"He's working with that Hardy dirtbag. I think he did Ashley dirty if she wanted to strangle him on live Tv." Terry responded.

"No, she was just being a little bitch about things getting changed last minute! It wasn't Jeff's fault, it was Dixie who screwed her over!" Amanda responded angrily before taking a breath. "I… I didn't mean to blow up at you, sorry." She replied as Terry lightly rubbed her left shoulder.

"Ashley's been giving her hell for being around me. Last night, things blew up really bad." Finn explained.

"What happened?" Terry asked.

"We were gonna have a sleepover before Ashley left for Redbull… thing is, I got ignored so she can go fuck around with Seth." Amanda explained.

"And you felt they were being hypocritical so you left." Terry replied.

"Barely got out the door before both tried to stop me from leaving. I felt that I was better off staying with Finn." Amanda responded.

"Well you know what they say Mandy. There is two sides to every story, next time you see her, sit down without the men and talk." Terry said.

"If she comes back. I just wanted to have one night of fun with my sister, not her and that dick pic posting jackass." Amanda responded, Terry's jaw dropping in shock.

"He posted that online?!" Terry exclaimed.

"Earlier this year and pictures of his then mistress. His fiancee at the time was livid." Finn explained.

In his locker room, Seth picked up his IPhone 6 and saw a text from Ashley.

_'Well, Bo said that she won't answer her phone.'_

_'She's really fucking steamed this time. She backed out of The Shield vs The Wyatt Family in favor of a mixed tag team match with Balor against Summer Rae and Tyler Breeze. But __Ash, I had a feeling she'd be taken out of the match anyway. Her dyeing her hair a lighter brown with blonde in it is the start of a new storyline.' _Seth replied, Ashley responding immediately.

_'Hold on, upper management imposed a change to her character?!'_

_'There's been talk about her paying homage to a late family member.' _Seth replied.

'_Sounds like Chris to me. Could be wrong though.' _Ashley responded.

_'No one's mentioned him on Tv in 8 years. __Now she's pushing back by hitting the restart button.' _Seth replied.

Amanda glanced in the mirror and then to Finn, who held her right hand in his left one in reassurance.

"It's now or never." Amanda replied as Tyler and Summer were already out in the ring.

Seth jumped out of his skin as _Whatever _by Our Lady Peace blared throughout the arena and Amanda and Finn were out there, the fans cheering loudly and those old enough to remember chanting _"Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!" _as loud as they could… and Seth answered his ringing phone.

"Am I seeing and hearing things?!" Bo asked.

"No… no, you're not." Seth answered.

"Ash said that Mandy was trying to tell her something important last night but that Ash blew her off." Bo replied.

"Mandy can't-" Seth started to say.

"Stop lying, you two faced prick! You're gonna say that you're okay with her and Finn? You'd be lying if you said you were, Mandy's just protecting her sister from a nude pic posting scumbag!" Brigette replied drunkenly, startling Seth.

"I didn't post that all and Ashley knows that!" Seth said.

"You don't even know what the truth is anymore!" Brigette retorted, Bo taking his LG V10 back.

"Does she normally get that drunk?" Seth asked.

"We're all a bit pissed at the moment." Bo admitted.

"Go, Tiny, choke that skinny Barbie doll out!" TJ cheered.

"And what's Ashley doing?" Seth asked.

"Relax I took her phone she ain't drunk texting or dialing anyone." Bo explained.

Summer screamed and tapped out as Amanda had her in the Crippler Crossface, Amanda letting go and shoving Summer to the mat before she stood up and Finn raised her right hand before they hugged and her legs wrapped around him.

"Oooohhh Damn!" TJ yelled at the Tv, Ashley glaring at the Tv and then at Bo.

"Give me my phone you fucker!" Ashley slurred.

Seth hung up and pinched his nose in frustration as he felt guilt hit him.

And he knew he drove Amanda to this but he didn't want to believe it.


	3. New Character, Same Girl?

Amanda and Finn were back in their locker room, Finn picking up his phone and seeing an angered text from Ashley.

'_Don't you dare make me come back you fucker!' _

_'I did nothing wrong, your boyfriend did by being all territorial with Mandy.' _Finn responded.

'_You leave Seth out of this you prick!' _Ashley responded.

Finn was about to set his phone down but got a text from TJ.

'_Hardy drunk and rampage, best night ever! Party Wolf!'_

"Drunk moron." Finn muttered.

"I threw him in a lake once to sober him up." Amanda replied.

"Hopefully it won't be like this all night long." Finn responded.

"They're drunk, they'll burn it all out by sunrise." Amanda responded, her hair clipped up before she headed into the restroom and stripped down.

Finn heard the shower running and saw a text from Bo, apologising for earlier.

'_Hey sorry about punching you earlier and for the two idiots that are annoying you.' _

_'It's alright. I'm worried about Mandy though, I've never seen her this distant after a match. Or during one.' _Finn replied, Bo responding immediately.

_'She was hoping to feel some relief that the fans remember how Chris was as a wrestler instead of for the horrific crimes he committed… but given what's happened, I think she got pushed too far and disassociated herself from her character.'_

Finn heard a knock and then saw Dakota walk in.

"Why was Mandy choking Summer?" Dakota asked.

"Bo thinks that she disassociated herself from her character tonight." Finn explained.

"Seth pushed her too far, now she's pushing back." Dakota responded as they heard Amanda singing _What It's Like _by Everlast. "Yikes, if only she knew how eerily similar the part about the girl in the song who had an abortion is to Ash." She replied, Finn nearly dropping his phone.

"What now?!" Finn responded in shock.

"Oh, you guys didn't know?" Dakota asked.

"Ashley never told us." Finn replied.

"TJ told me, I found him once wandering around the streets at 2 am drunk as fuck. He told me what happened, you ever heard of Kyle?" Dakota said.

"He broke into the townhouse once and attacked Mandy, she beat the hell out of him and then I did…" Finn responded, having to sit down. "Ash views me the same way she views Kyle…" He replied.

"Finn, Ash can't tell a good man apart from a lunatic anymore. She basically views men to be all the same." Dakota responded.

"Then what does she see in Seth?" Finn replied, Dakota going wide eyed.

"What the hell is she doing with Rollins?!" Dakota questioned before they saw Amanda exit the restroom, in warm clothes… and saw the rage in her eyes, realising that she heard the part about Ashley's abortion. "Mandy don't do anything stupid." She said.

"That little bitch killed her own baby, she could've given it to Bryan and Lara! At least then, the child would've had two parents who loved it!" Amanda responded, Finn pulling her to him.

"What else was she meant to do?! She panicked!" Dakota said.

"It's a lot to take in… stay calm." Finn responded quietly.

"I feel like I don't see the Ashley I knew…" Amanda replied, Dakota lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"When you don't recognize the siblings you grew up with, it hurts… Mandy, I know how that feels." Dakota responded.

"Your twin brothers are hell spawns." Amanda replied, Dakota chuckling.

"You can say that again." Dakota muttered before Amanda's phone rang and Amanda seeing it was TJ.

"Hey! Wait up!" TJ yelled, Amanda realising that TJ had pocket dialed her.

"Come on TJ, surely you can still climb up on the roof even if you are piss drunk!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." TJ said.

"You two are out of your goddamn minds!" Finn responded, TJ yelling as he fell onto his side and Ashley jumping down and checking on him.

"Alright Finn! Where the fuck are you hiding?!" TJ yelled.

"You pocket dialed Mandy, you drunk moron!" Finn explained.

"Finn's not here dumbass! You are just hearing shit!" Ashley responded.

"Don't hang up, I wanna see where this goes." Dakota whispered, before they started to hear shuffling sounds as TJ tried to climb up again.

"Come on TJ! It ain't that hard!" Ashley said.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you wrestle!" TJ yelled before managing to pull himself up onto the roof.

"True." Ashley replied.

TJ grabbed his Samsung Galaxy S6, seeing that he had called Amanda.

"I did pocket dial her." TJ responded.

"You dumbass." Ashley said.

"It was an accident! No wonder she distanced herself, both you and Rollins drive her mad and go off at her for things she does that you see as wrong!" TJ replied angrily.

"Really?! You want to go a round with me?!" Ashley demanded.

"You fucking bring it bitch!" TJ yelled before dropping the phone to the ground.

"You are supposed to be my friend asshole! I came to you when I needed you most!" Ashley yelled before punching TJ in the face.

"And where were you when Seth was posting dick pics and blaming your sister?!" TJ shouted.

"Why can't you people just leave him alone?!" Ashley demanded, TJ punching her.

"Because he's no different from Kyle, just abusive in a different way!" TJ replied before he climbed down the ladder, Ashley doing the same.

"You don't get it do you?!" Ashley yelled.

"Get what exactly?!" TJ asked.

"How much better I feel with Seth! Every time i spend with him, I forgot all the fuck ups I've done, drugs, drinking, the abortion!" Ashley responded.

"Yet he makes your little sister feel like she doesn't belong in your life. It's no surprise she found comfort with Finn, he doesn't treat her like she doesn't exist!" TJ replied before he headed back into the bar, him and Brigette hugging.

Amanda hung up, Finn lightly rubbing her back and Dakota turning to the now open door and seeing Seth.

"Go get ready for your match." Amanda responded, Seth realising that she was just treating him as a co-worker.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Dakota said but as she walked past Seth she punched him in the stomach. "That's for making two best friends fight and tearing sisters apart!"

Seth limped away, Finn closing the door and then pulling Amanda into a hug.

"What a fucked up night." Amanda muttered, her right hand in Finn's left one after they let go.

"Something tells me this is only just the beginning." Finn responded.

Amanda had that same feeling too.

_**October 20th 2015…**_

Amanda rubbed her eyes as she woke up, grabbing her phone and seeing pictures of her and Finn in a nightclub after Raw and outside of the nightclub with Amanda hanging onto Finn's back… and an angered text from Ashley.

'_Stop your lying and admit you two are together!'_

Amanda set her phone aside, Finn helping her sit up and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Where are Dean, Kota and whoever else joined us?" Amanda asked after drinking the pumpkin spice coffee and setting the cup aside.

"Kota ended up being carried out by Sami. She couldn't stand anymore." Finn explained.

"She usually out drinks everyone." Amanda responded before she saw a startled text from Luke.

'_Kota is missing! She didn't come back last night! Terry is gonna kill us! What do we do?!'_

Amanda got up and tripped, Finn helping her up… and seeing Dakota sit up with half open eyes, rubbing her head.

"What the- how did I get here?! Last time I checked I was being carried by a ginger guy!" Dakota said.

"Sami?" Amanda called out, Sami pulling himself upright.

"Ugh, what now Mandy?" Sami asked.

"Yeah, you're alive." Finn responded.

"Of course I'm alive, what makes you think I would be dead?" Sami said.

_'Kota and Sami are safe here.' _Amanda replied, Luke responding in relief.

'_Oh thank god. Wait do they both still have pants on?!'_

_'Yes. Though Sami is wearing part of the room curtains.' _Amanda replied.

'_How is that even possible?' _Luke texted.

Amanda wasn't sure that she wanted to know.


	4. Going Back

"Are you nuts?!" Brigette asked as Ashley packed up.

"Clearly I'm not wanted here." Ashley responded, before zipping the duffel bag up.

"You've just gotta calm down, alright?" Brigette replied, putting an ice pack on Ashley's bruised face.

"It's always the same with you, all calm and zen bullshit." Ashley responded.

"I grew up in a hippie household, what did you expect?" Brigette asked, both chuckling. "TJ's sorry that he hit you." She responded.

"Yeah I'm sure he is." Ashley muttered before putting the duffel bag on her shoulder.

She reached the town that SmackDown was in and saw a _'Don't barge in.' _sign on the _Demon Lovers _locker room door.

"Alright I guess that's just the way it is." Ashley muttered before heading down to Seth's locker room.

"You saw the sign?" Seth asked.

"If she wants to be like that, then let her." Ashley responded bitterly before dropping the duffle bag.

"Can we really fault her for making her feel like she had no place in your life?" Seth replied.

"She wouldn't even care, she doesn't understand how I feel when I'm with you." Ashley explained.

"Actually… they overheard you and TJ last night." Seth replied.

"Aw, fuck!" Ashley muttered. "Then she would know that I had an-" She said before stopping. "Fuck! I can't even say the damn word without getting all fucking choked up!"

"It's alright, it's alright." Seth replied softly before hugging her.

"She feels like she doesn't even see the Ashley she knew… I was right, she is hurt." Ashley responded.

"Just for now, calm down." Seth responded.

Amanda opened her eyes again, trying to move but Finn held onto her in his sleep.

She lightly bit on his left earlobe… but Finn only smiled and pulled her on top of him as he opened his eyes.

"You're naughty…" Finn replied with a slight smirk.

"I've gotta get up and stretch my legs." Amanda responded before they heard Bo and Bryan.

"Yep, that's her handwriting alright." Bryan replied as they saw the sign.

"Hmm no blood coming out from under the door. I say I beat Hardy here." Bo responded.

He turned the knob… only to find the door locked.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to the good old peak under the door." Bo responded, crouching down but Bryan pulled him upright.

"Get up you fool!" Bryan replied.

He kicked the door in after Bo stood up, Amanda's and Finn's expressions resembling deer in the headlights looks as Amanda was still on top of Finn and Finn was sitting upright.

"Or we could kick the door open, good idea Bryan." Bo responded.

The commotion brought Ashley and Seth running to them… and Amanda and Finn stood up.

"What was the point of a _'Don't barge in.' _sign? We were asleep." Finn responded.

"Oh you were 'sleeping'." Bo replied sarcastically.

"I tried to get up, he was clinging onto me." Amanda responded.

"I should have bashed the fuck out of you when I had the chance!" Bo yelled.

"Back off of him!" Amanda replied. "Bo, you've gotta get a girlfriend." She responded.

"She's right. And all we did was explain the situation and you immediately go straight to trying to kill me." Finn replied.

"You know what?! Maybe I'll kill you, you fucking-" Bo started to yell before being hit with a bat and was knocked out by Ashley.

The others were startled, Ashley shrugging her shoulders.

"Where the fuck did you get a bat from?!" Bryan asked.

"You seriously didn't notice I disappeared for a min to go find one?" Ashley questioned.

When Bo opened his eyes, Amanda was stood next to him.

"You take protectiveness too far at times." Amanda responded.

"The fuck happened?!" Bo asked.

"Ash must've whacked you really hard. You were trying to kill Finn… look, Bo, he's nothing like Randy and Cody, okay? He helps me feel safe and he and I, we vent to each other. We help each other feel better when we normally don't feel like ourselves. All in all, isn't that what companionship is about?" Amanda replied.

"If it's all really companionship, why do you hate Ashley and Seth so much huh?" Bo asked.

"I don't hate them, I hate that I was shoved aside and was just expected to ignore it. I tried to reconnect with her but he just kept making it impossible." Amanda explained, Bo realising that TJ was right and that Seth made Amanda feel unwelcome in Ashley's life… and hugging Amanda.

"Mandy, they have just started dating, they're probably still trying to figure how juggle their new relationship with what they've already got." Bo responded.

"Then why do they get so mad when Finn and I spend time together?" Amanda asked.

"Don't ask me that one, ask the man upstairs." Bo answered.

"I remember that night you found me on the side of the road…" Amanda replied quietly.

_**June 30th 2007…**_

_Bo stopped his Ford Explorer, getting out and walking to the young girl as she shook from pain and fear._

_"Don't hurt me…" She responded, Bo going and getting a bottle of water before going back to her with it and opening it… and she drank it after he placed it in her right hand._

_And he saw the bruises on her, despite it being night time._

"_Just because I'm a big looking tough guy doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt you. I'm like a giant cuddly teddy bear, or so my friends say." Bo replied._

_"I had a friend who was like that, a father figure… he's gone now." She responded once they were in the vehicle, Bo seeing a picture of her and Ashley._

"_Wait you know Hardy?" Bo asked._

"_She's like a sister to me. How do you know her?" Amanda replied._

"_A friend of mine introduced her to me. She's one wild party animal that girl." Bo explained._

"_But she's 19 how can she- damn it Jeff!" Amanda replied. "I'm gonna kill that moron!" She muttered angrily._

"_Oh trust me, she's not the first underage person that's snuck into clubs." Bo replied._

_"He's her big brother, he's supposed to protect her!" Amanda responded._

"_I wouldn't worry too much about that. He still watches out for her. Last time she snuck in she tried to leave with a random guy, Jeff punched the shit out him." Bo explained._

_Amanda glanced out the window as they drove on…_

**Present time**_**, October 20th 2015…**_

Amanda was quiet as she relaxed on the couch, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"I worry too much, don't I? About her?" Amanda asked.

"You don't stop worrying about your family at all." Finn replied.

"That's the thing with family. Everyone fights at times but they love each other despite everything and if you can't turn to your family, who can you turn to?" Amanda responded, Finn helping her sit up and pulling her onto his lap.

"Do you think the Hardy siblings will forgive each other someday?" Finn asked.

"I hope so." Amanda responded, resting her head on his right shoulder in exhaustion and her arms around her stomach as she felt sore.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, just achy." Amanda responded, Finn grabbing the heating pad and placing it on her lower stomach after plugging it in and switching it on to medium heat at the moment Ashley walked in.

"Period pain?" Ashley asked.

Amanda nodded, Finn lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"I worry that her endometriosis makes it worse." Finn responded.

"Her what?" Ashley asked.

"I was diagnosed at 17… not only does it make that time of the month worse but there's a slim chance that I might not be able to have a child." Amanda explained, Ashley immediately hugging her.

"If you can't have kids, I'll do surgery for you." Ashley responded.

"Ash, you don't have to. I'm gonna give it a try one day, there are ways that help." Amanda explained, Ashley kissing Amanda's forehead.

"Just keep it in mind." Ashley responded.

Amanda nodded and got comfortable again.


End file.
